


Morning Coffee

by roseannedarcy



Series: True Love [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseannedarcy/pseuds/roseannedarcy
Summary: Silence in the mornings is sacred. And noisy roommates/boyfriends are the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this video on youtube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PO6cfJsPO60) about noisy roommates, and I was immediately like, "Bellarke AU". So yeah, this is the result. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Totally guilty of being the noisy roommate myself, so yeah.

Clarke wakes up from the noise of something heavy falling onto the kitchen counter for what must be the seventh time that morning, and sighing heavily, gets out of bed. She has a mild headache, but only because she was surprisingly responsible and didn't drink too much las night; if she had drunk the way she usually does her head would have been exploding right now.

Clarke drags herself down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bellamy is preoccupied with making what seems like a pumpkin pie. There is also a nutribullet with some fruits in it that he is probably going to turn on sometime soon.

"Is there any reason why you're being so loud?" she asks in a calm voice, knowing that if an argument starts, she'll never be able to get back to bed this morning. "Some people might still be sleeping, you know."

Bellamy furrows his brows like what she said was the weirdest thing in the world.

"It's ten o'clock," he says.

"Precisely," Clarke retorts.

"Who sleeps so late?"

She sighs again. "It's Sunday, and I didn't get to bed until three in the morning."

"And?" asks Bellamy, pressing a button on nutribullet, and loud noise fills the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Clarke exclaims and abruptly turns the blender off.

"What did you do that for?" Bellamy asks, frowning once again, and immediately looking down and continuing working on the batter.

Clarke folds her arms. "We talked about this. You need to be considerate of others, Bellamy."

He snorts. "It's not my fault you have a weird sleeping schedule, Griffin."

Clarke knows that Bellamy is only making this pumpkin pie to impress her parents at their Thanksgiving dinner that he has been invited to for the first time. She had honestly tried to explain to Bellamy that he doesn't need to try, that her parents will like him anyway, and if they don't, it will be their loss. But this is Bellamy's way of coping with stress.

She knows she should be understanding of this, as his girlfriend she should help him out in moments like this, but she's way too tired to think rationally right now. And as much as she loves him, sometimes Bellamy can be a complete idiot.

"I don't know how you can be so annoying! You know I'm a light sleeper and still wake me up every freaking morning!" she exclaims and immediately winces at her own tone.

"Use some earplugs," Bellamy shrugs again.

"I don't hear my alarms if I sleep with earplugs in, and you know that."

"Well, what do you want from me?" he inquires, putting his mixing spoon down.

"I only want you to stop making this freaking pie so that the house can be silent for a change!"

"Maybe I should just get the hell out of here?" Bellamy asks, and although Clarke knows that this is just them arguing and that she'll regret it later, she says it anyway.

"If that gives me some quiet, then feel free!"

"Fine," Bellamy says, surprisingly calm, and starts to make his way to the front door.

"Fine!" Clarke shouts, but there's only a slam of the door that she hears in response.

She does regret it, the second the door shuts. She knows she won't be able to sleep now anyway. She feels too guilty.

* * *

Bellamy comes back in forty minutes or so, and Clarke runs out of the living room the second she hears the door shut. Bellamy is holding two Starbucks cups, looking somewhat awkward.

"Clarke, I-" he starts, but she doesn't let him finish and just throws herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He feels tense, but quickly relaxes into her hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things," she whispers into his ear, her heart pounding in her chest. She knows they argue a lot and that sometimes they need time to cool off, but she hates their fights. She loves him too much to lose him over some stupid noises he makes in the morning.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising, Clarke," Bellamy says as they come back into the kitchen and he sets the cups onto the table. "I was being an asshole, I'm sorry. But I promise, no more noises in the mornings. Or at least when you're still asleep."

Clarke hugs him again and sighs in relief. "Deal."

She pulls away and looks in his face, and he seems so worried still, his brows knit together in concentration as he tries to come up with something to say.

"I'm an idiot, Clarke. I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you brought me coffee," she says, opening the lid of the cup to see that it's pumpkin spice latte. "And besides," she gives him a big smile, "I love you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
